After just a short period of time, coffee or tea in a coffee press can become cold. The present invention features a thermal cover device for such coffee presses. The device of the present invention helps keep the coffee or tea hot after the hot water is poured into the press for brewing purposes. This can help prevent the user from having to reheat the coffee or tea in a microwave, which may affect the flavor. The device may be kept on the French press during serving or while the pot is waiting.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.